Ultimate
by Sapphire-Gal
Summary: Ranma says something about Akane which gets her all depressed and causes her to leave Nerima. She starts a new life in L.A. and becomes a famous singer. Two years later, she comes back, successful and all but can Ranma win her back? Or has she fallen for
1. Going away

A/N: Hi! This is a new fic that I just thought of! Pls read it and tell me what u think! ^_^ Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ultimate Chapter 1: Going Away  
  
'I hate him! I hate that insensitive jerk!!!'Akane thought as she cried into her pillow.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Ranma and Akane were quarrelling as usual...  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"Kawaiikunee!"  
  
"Hentaii!!!"  
  
"Tomboy!"  
  
The reason? Akane tried to get Ranma to eat her cooking again but Ranma just tried to get away from her.  
  
"I'll ask you again, Ranma, why don't you ever try my cooking?!?!?!"Akane asked.  
  
"'Cause it taste terrible, that's why!!!" shouted Ranma, hardly able to control himself.  
  
"Ranma no baka!!!!!!"Akane screamed as she kicked him away.  
  
45mins later...  
  
Akane was walking towards a nearby supermarket to buy something for Kasumi. When she heard the voices of Ranma and his friends, Hiroshi and Daisuke.  
  
"So Ranma, if you don't mind me asking. Who's your fave fiancés?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"What do ya mean?"Ranma asked.  
  
"Which fiancés do ya like best? Akane? Ukyo or Shampoo? Or what about that insane Kodachi?"Daisuke asked.  
  
"Oh! Shampoo isn't my kinda girl. She gets pretty annoying at times. Ukyo... I just think of her as a friend. I mean if I have to eat okonomiyaki all day, I think I'll be sick." Ranma said. "Kodachi? Don't even go there. Her laughter would scare everyone away."  
  
"What about Akane? She's like the most popular girl in school."Hiroshi asked.  
  
Akane's heart beated faster at the mention of her name.  
  
"Akane? That macho chick? You've got to be kidding! I don't see what you guys see in her anyway. Why just today, she kicked me away just 'cause I didn't want to try her cooking! I ended up having to go to Ucchan's."Ranma said.  
  
Akane felt her blood boil, hearing Ranma saying this.  
  
"Awwww c'mon Ranma, she's cute, attractive and aces her subjects. She's not that bad."Hiroshi said.  
  
"Heh! That kawaiikunee cute? You guys don't know the half of it! She can't even boil water! She just tries poisoning me with her so called cooking. Not even a pig would eat it. She's not even attractive. My female figure is way better than hers. She's like a Damsel in Distress all the time. My life would be so much better of without her!"  
  
'What the?! So he that's what he thinks about me ne? Always giving him trouble? Fine! Let him be that way!!! Ranma no baka!!!' Akane thought as tears swelled into her eyes, she quickly ran home as fast as she could.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Akane took her mp3 player from her table and started to listen the music. It seemed like the only thing to calm her down. She still sobbed a little though.  
  
'Why does Ranma hate me? Am I really that unattractive? He's always called me names and insulting me. Maybe he's right, I should just get out of his life and just start a new life......without Ranma.' Akane thought 'I know, I could start a new life in L.A. There, I could get a job, nobody would think of finding me there.' The thought of moving to L.A.seemed more and more exciting to Akane. 'I'll be completely outta his life. I can't tell daddy 'cause he surely won't approve. I'll keep it a secret. I could use the money I saved up and won from that singing competition not so long ago.'  
  
'I'll be happy. Ranma will be happy. Everything will be just great.'Akane thought. However, she did not know how very wrong she was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A week later on a Saturday morning,  
  
The previous week had passed by quickly, Akane just acted her usual self.  
  
'Well it's 5 am, I'm all set and ready to go.' Thought Akane as she finished packing all her necessary belongings.  
  
She left a note addressed to the other Tendos and Saotomes before walking out of her door.  
  
"Sayonara Otou-san, Onee-sans, Ranma and everyone, I'll miss you." Akane said with whisper as she stood in front of the Tendo household.  
  
'Am I doing the right thing?' Akane asked herself 'Yes. This is it. There's no turning back now Akane.'  
  
"Sayonara."Akane said one last time as she turned to look at the place she once called home before going to the train station. She was to take a train to Tokyo, then a flight to L.A.  
  
Everyone in Nerima was still fast asleep at that time. Unnown to them a certain blue haired girl was gonna be leaving them for a long time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE' GONE?!" Ranma asked as he stood with his dad and the remaining Tendos in Akane's room.  
  
He was woken up by the cries of Mr. Tendo and ran into Akane's room to see a crying Soun with Kasumi and his dad comforting him and a now white Nabiki who was clenching a piece of paper.  
  
"I- I walked into this room to wake up Akane when I found this."Kasumi said. Nabiki handed the paper to Ranma.  
  
Dear Daddy, Kasumi, Nabiki, Ranma and Mr. Saotome,  
  
By the time you read this, I would have already left. I just decided to go somewhere, away from Nerima for a break, a nice long break. I'll manage, don't worry. I'll find a job somewhere. I chose to do this at my own will so don't blame anyone. It was my choice. Oh and before I forget, I'd like to break my engagement with Ranma. Aren't you glad Ranma? Now you don't have to deal with the useless, uncute, hopeless tomboy anymore. Plus you'll be able to marry Shampoo, Ukyo or even Kodachi for all I care. Our relationship is over! I doubt we actually had one anyway. After all, it was a forced engagement in the first place. I'm really sorry daddy, I just don't think it would work out. I'm gonna be ok, I'll call home after I settle down and don't worry I can take care of myself, I'm not gonna keep playing Damsel in Distress, I can look after myself. I'll come back to Nerima one day, I definitely will. So take care everyone! C ya then!  
  
"Akane... Akane... why? Why?! But why would she do this?!"Ranma asked 'No! No! This is not happening! This just can't be true! Akane couldn't have ran away! Why would she?' he thought.  
  
"She-she'll come back right?"Ranma asked again.  
  
"Well... she did say so in the note she left us but... we can't be sure."Nabiki said.  
  
"Where could she have gone?"Ranma asked.  
  
"My baby! Oh my poor baby!" Soun cried.  
  
"We have no idea, Ranma. She just took most of her clothes, her mp3 player and some of her personal belongings. She didn't leave a single clue behind except the fact that she's no longer in Nerima, probably not even in Japan."Nabiki said.  
  
"But where could she have gotten the money?"Ranma asked.  
  
"That Singing competition."Kasumi said "She must have used the money she won from that singing contest. She saved half of it, remember."  
  
"Akane!!!"Ranma shouted as he ran out of the house.  
  
"Ranma!"Genma shouted after him but he didn't listen, he just ran to the first place he could think of, the train station.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Akane had boarded the train which was heading towards Tokyo where she would take a plane to L.A. She looked at the train station where many people were saying goodbye to their relatives and friends. She then turned back around and listened to her mp3 player. Unknown to her, if she had looked just a little longer, she would have seen a certain pig tailed martial artist running towards the train station.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well that's the 1st chapter! If this fic doesn't turn out as a success, I don't think I'll continue, so, review! This chapter might not be so good but I promise to improve. P.s: I don't know much about trains so gomen nasai if I make some errors about it. :P  
  
Chapter 2 : Goodbye Nerima, Hello L.A!  
"Face it, Ran-chan! Akane is not gonna be coming back for some time! We aren't even sure if she ever will!" / "She does not wish to be found." / "Give up on her ai ren!" / "Hi I'm Ken Zimmer. What is your name? I couldn't help noticing your beautiful voice." / "Akane will come back! She will!" / "I'd love to." 


	2. Goodbye Nerima, Hello LA

A/N: Here's another chappie! This is definately going to be a R/A! Ranma is going to suffer quite a bit in this fic but there will be a happy ending. Oh n Akane will be singing songs such as 'That Girl'by Lindsay Lohan, 'Hey Now', 'Anywhere but Here' and 'Why Not' by Hilary Duff......Thanx 4 all the reviews!!!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Ranma, Rumiko Takahashi does! I don't own these songs either.  
  
Chapter 2: Goodbye Nerima, Hello L.A  
  
"We hope you had a pleasant flight."the air stewardess said as Akane exited the plane.  
  
She smiled and thought 'Well...here I am...Goodbye Nerima, hello L.A. There's no turning back now.'  
  
She walked towards the bus stop and waited for the bus which was heading towards town.  
  
She decided to listen to her mp3 player while waiting for the bus. She was listening to the song 'Little Date'. Soon she started singing out the lyrics...  
  
"From high above comes the setting sun..."  
  
"Delivering me to the dream country..."  
  
"Stars above.."  
  
"Can't help counting one by one..."  
  
When the bus came she took of her earphones and reached out for her luggage, when...  
  
"Hey,"came a voice.  
  
She looked up to see a guy who looked around 16 and had jet black hair.  
  
"Hey."She replied  
  
"Hi, my name is Ken. Ken Zimmer. I couldn't help noticing your beautiful voice."he said.  
  
"Thanks. I'm Akane Tendo."she said.  
  
"Ummm...I think we should get onto the bus..."Ken said as he look at the bus driver waiting impatiently for them.  
  
"Oh right."Akane said  
  
On the bus...  
  
"I make up songs sometimes when I'm bored."Akane said "But they aren't very good of course."she quickly added.  
  
"Really...perhaps you could sing one for me..."Ken said.  
  
"Okaaay......"she too a deep breath and started singing  
  
"There was a girl I knew..."  
  
"Who always wanted to..."  
  
"Stand out from the crowd..."  
  
"Always believed that she..."  
  
"Was gonna live her dreams......"  
  
It went on.  
  
"Wow! That wasn't good, that was terrific!"Ken said.  
  
"Gee thanks."Akane said blushing.  
  
"Perhaps you might be interested in becoming a singer. My cousin is a manager for this kind of thing. It won't easy but you have talent. I'm sure you can do it."Ken said.  
  
"I'd love to."Akane said. "But I'm not so sure..."  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Just drop by my house later all right."Ken said then he looked at her luggage "You're not from around here are you?"  
  
"Actually, no. I'm from Nerima, Japan. I thought that taking a bus should be cheaper then taxi."Akanee said.  
  
"Oh ok."Ken said "Are you alone?"  
  
"Ummm.. yeah. You see I... never mind, I don't really wanna talk about it."Akane ended up saying.  
  
"Ok, if you say so,"Ken said "Where are you planning to stay?"  
  
Akane didn't know why but she felt like she could trust this guy "I'll probably head to town and stay at a hotel for a few days and then look for an apartment."  
  
"Oh ok."Ken said "What if you come over to my place. You can freshen up there. Have an interview with my cousin and maybe stay there if you like. There's a guest room."  
  
"Oh, I don't wanna intrude or anything."Akane said.  
  
"Its ok."Ken said.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
"Alright."Akane said.  
  
At Ken's house or more like mansion...  
  
"Wow! Its huge."Akane exclaimed "Your parents must be rich!"  
  
"Actually, my parents passed away two years ago."Ken said.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."Akane said.  
  
"Nah! It's ok. That's why I live with my cousin and grandparents. My aunt and uncle split up last season so my cousin, Alex who is already working decided to live here he has a sister named Amber who is our age." Alex explained.  
  
"Good evening, Master Ken, " the butler at the door greeted.  
  
"Good evening, James. This is Akane Tendo, Akane this is James. He's our butler. Where are grandma and grandpa?"Ken asked after the introduction.  
  
"Your grandfather is the patio and your grandmother should be in the kitchen supervising the chef."James said.  
  
"Thanks. Oh and James could you put Akane's luggage upstairs in the guest room next to Ambers."Ken said.  
  
"Of course young master."with that James left.  
  
"That was James, he's English and has been working for us for nearly fifteen years."Ken explained "Lets go see gramps to ask permission for you ton stay but I'm sure it'll be fine. Gramps is cool."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Outside,  
  
"Could I have a sec grandpa?"Ken asked his grandfather who was smoking on the patio.  
  
"Sure no problem."  
  
"This is Akane. Akane this is my granpa."Ken introduced them both "Akane is a girl I met on the bus. She's from Japan. She has a great voice and would like to see Alex and see the possibilities of a career as a singer. Could she maybe stay here?"  
  
"Hi, how are you? I'm Akane Tendo."Akane asked.  
  
"I'm Rick Carter, Ken's grandfather and I'm doing fine, thank you. What about we discuss this later with your grandmother and everyone. We'll decide it later. Meanwhile, Akane can go freshen up."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
It was then decided that Akane could stay there after Ken explained her current situation. She followed Ken's cousin Alex to work the next day to discuss about the her future career.  
  
Meanwhile in Japan,  
  
'Akane...where are you?' Ranma thought with a sigh. It had been two days since Akane left. At first Ranma thought she would be coming back soon and did not worry that much until he reread the note she left and remembered what he had said a few days ago 'I wish she'd just get out of my life! ...get out of my life...out of my life...'those words just kept haunting. Ranma admitted that what he said was harsh but he just could not control his mouth.  
  
"Ran-can? Ran-chan?! Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh what?! Oh right, you were saying something???"Ranma asked zapping back to reality and realizing that he was at Ucchan's.  
  
"Gomen, Ucchan. I was umm...distracted. I can't stop thinking about her."Ranma said. (Gomen = Sorry)  
  
"I know you miss her a lot but you got to start eating again!"Ukyo said as she forced some okonomiyaki into his mouth. Ranma hardly ate anything since Akane's dissapearence.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts! Face it, Ran-can! Akane's not gonna be back for some time! We aren't even sure if she ever will!"Ukyo exclaimed.  
  
"Akane will come back! She will!"Ranma shouted causing the other customers to shoot questioning looks at them.  
  
"More of the reason why you should eat up."Ukyo said as she shoved somemore food into his mouth.  
  
'Damn it! Maybe Ucchan's right and Akane doesn't wanna come back...What am I saying! She will come back she must! Great! Now I'm arguing with myself!' Ranma thought as he walked on the fence back to the dojo. Then he remembered Kasumi's words "She does not wish too be found."  
  
"Ni hao, Ranma!"came a voice.  
  
"Oh hi, Shampoo."Ranma said.  
  
"Why air en no happy to see Shampoo? Ranma dump violent girl for Shampoo no?"Shampoo asked.  
  
"No, she ran away Shampoo and she isn't violent! I didn't dump her either!"Ranma almost shouted and added saying softly "she dumped me..."  
  
"Ai ren no happy she gone?! Shampoo here! Shampoo forever stay with ai ren! Shampoo no goaway like kitchen destroyer!"Shampoo said "Give up on her air en! Forget about her!"  
  
"Stop calling her names Shampoo!"Ranma said trying not to loose his temper "And I'm sorry Shampoo but you can never replace her."  
  
"Ai ren..."Shampoo gasped before running back to Nekohaten with a few angry tears in her eyes 'I don't care! Ranma will marry Shampoo!'she thought.  
  
A/N:Uh oh! Whats gonna happen next? What will the 'Princess' of Amazons do??? (Won't happen till later chapters) Pls review! Oh n if there are any Ryoga/Ukyo or Mousse/Shampoo fans out there, pls tell me.  
  
Previews of the next chapter: "A month? I'll do it!" "What did you do to her, Ranma?!" "Ranma no want to marry Shampoo..." "There's a way my child..." "Its a co-ed high school." 


	3. Getting used to things

A/N:Not much to say...just read on... btw...arigatou 2 all of those who reviewed me and special thanx to those who put me on their favourites list as well as those who put me on author alert......I'm really sry about not updating 4 like eva......gomen nasai... Oh and

Encarna: I understand dat she isn't a 'princess' but dats kinda d reason I put d inverted commas...hope u continue reading...

It had been slightly pass a week since Akane arrived in LA. She had been warmly welcomed by Ken's family considering she was a complete stranger. Everyone treated her as a part of the family and did not asked further upon her pass considering she did not seem very comfortable with it. Akane met Ken's sister, Amber. Amber was a really sweet fifteen year old. She promised to help teach Akane how to cook considering she er...was not very good at it...

"Hurry Ken or we'll be late for school," Akane had been enrolled into the same school as Ken and Amber. She was put into the same class as Ken which was lucky. She remembered how she used to have to wake up Ranma... 'Ranma'she thought of how she missed him 'Iie Akane, you have to be strong. You're supposed to forget him.' She kept thinking to herself.

"Akane... 'kane.....earth to Akane..."

"Huh?!" Akane realized that Amber was waving her hand in front of her.

"Oh sorry, I'm comin'"Akane said blushing.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Akane, how's school life in Japan,"Ken asked. Throughout her stay, she noticed that Ken was very interested in many different kinds of cultures and art.

"Ummm...its different I guess. Its more relaxing here,"she said laughing. Unlike in Nerima, she went to school in Ken's limo.

"We're here already,"said Amber jumping out of the car, excited to meet her friends who were waiting for her at the school gate.

"Be careful Amber, the car barely stopped,"Ken said like the overprotective brother he was.

"Awww...c'mon Ken, it's not like I'm hurt or anything,"Amber said childishly. Akane laughed at her behavior remembering how Kasumi used to always worry about her safety. 'I wonder how everyone is.'Akane thought.

"Hey, Akane!"Akane turned and saw two of her friends Roxy and Anna. She met them when she first arrived in Edison High. They were like Sayuri and Yuka, always there to support her all the way.

"Hi Ken,"Roxy said smiling. Roxy, the schools best swimmer, something Akane always wanted to be and got her to agree and help her improve her swimming skills...or at least help her to learn how to swim. Anna, the more serious girl. A straight As' student but she liked helping Akane improve her English.

In Nerima,

By then, the whole school knew about the missing Tendo daughter. The school had lost almost all of its enthuistiasm, even Nabiki stopped selling pictures. Kuno, naturally insisted that it was all Ranma's fault. (A/N: Ok...so mayb dis time it was) Ranma was walking home from school...alone...when...

"Ranma!" came a voice. Out of the shawdows stepped out none other then Ryoga Hibiki.

"Oh, hey Ryoga,"Ranma said, not really caring. He had been extremely depressed ever since the dissapearence of his fiancés.

"I talked to Nabiki..."Ryoga said then yelled "What did you do to her!!!"

No response.

"Kuso! I'll never forgive you Ranma, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Ranma noticed Ryoga losing his temper. Ryoga hit him but he didn't bother to dodge or fight back. He just stood there, showing no emotion what so ever. It was like he couldn't even be bothered.

"ANSWER ME RANMA!"Ryoga was furious and continued beating him up until "listen Ryoga, I understand why you're so angry. You can beat me up as much as you wish, I'm not stopping you. Heck, I couldn't care less." Ranma said.

'Whats going on...this can't be Ranma,"Ryoga thought. Ranma was always full of energy. Always ready for a fight. But now, the Ranma standing before him looked unemotional, like he couldn't care. Could it be...because of Akane? Could he possibly love her as much as he did? Ryoga looked up and noticed that Ranma was gone. 'Kuso!'he silently cursed himself before asking for directions to the Tendo dojo.

At Nekohaten,

"It's not fair great grandma! Ranma no want to marry Shampoo! Ranma keeps thinking of that tomboy!"Shampoo yelled. Cologne watched as her great granddaughter threw a fit. 'It's a good thing its closing hours or all the customers would've been scared away,'she thought.

"But Shampoo, he doesn't deserve you. You could do so much better,"Mousse said.

"Shut up stupid Mousse,"Shampoo said glaring at him.

"But I love-"Shampoo poured cold water on him before he could continue. "Stupid duck."

"Calm down Shampoo,"Cologne said.

"B-but great grandma,"Shampoo said quivering slightly.

"I want you to answer me this question. Do you really love him?"Cologne said.

"It's the amazon law! Ranma defeated Shampoo,"Shampoo said confused by her great grandmother's question.

"Never mind, there is a way my child. It's dangerous. I hope you'll understand because the consequences is fatal. There won't be a way to reverse it or so I've heard."Cologne said.

"What is it great grandma, Shampoo no care! Shampoo will take the risk!"Shampoo exclaimed.

"But it is truly dangerous, it can only be done once a full moon. It's complicated and dangerous. I disapprove of the idea but if you are really determined, the book is in the drawer near the counter. It's page 411,"Cologne said before retiring into her room.

"Page 411..."Shampoo murmured to herself.

In L.A,

Akane was doing her homework in her room when,

"Akane? I just got a call from an old friend of mine, he's throwing a party in his club and I agreed that you'll sing there. You'll be having a concert around half an hour or so. He won't be paying you but it'll be great publicity, if you keep it up, you might be able to have your own concert and create an album,"Akane looked up and saw Alex standing at her door way.

"Ummm....okay,"Akane said agreeing "But what if I mess up?"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine,"Alex said "You have a month to prepare."

"A month? I'll do it," Akane said.

Previews of the next chapter: "Kasumi? Turn to channel 17 right now!"/ "A-akane?" /"N-na-national tv?"/ "Akane, are you feeling okay?"/ "You were fantastic!"/ "No way..."


	4. It's a live thing

AN: I was originally planning to forget about this but finally decided against it (can always check out my profile for info)

Chapter 4: It's a live thing

It had been two months since Akane's very first performance at the club. She was now a regular performer there and sang there every Friday night. Her manager, Alex constantly wanted to make sure she ate healthily and at the same time not gain too much weight. Akane had also been writing her own songs and went to the studio regularly to record the songs. She was trying to get a single done at least within a year.

Akane smiled as she put on her necklace. She would be doing her usual weekly performance at the club. She was now paid too.

"Akane! You look great!"Amber said as she ran up to the older girl.

"Butterflies in your stomach again?"Ken asked teasingly.

"Yeah,"she responded.

"But you've been doing this for a while now! Shouldn't you be used to it?"Amber asked curiously but before Akane could reply.

"Wrong, I just found out that a television crew is here, they heard about the talented Japanese girl here and decided to come and check it out,"Alex said then added concerned "You don't have a problem with that do you? Because if you do we can always just settle something."

"No, it's fine,"she said trying to put on a assuring smile.

"Okay, then your on in five,"Alex said happy that she looked comfortable with it.

"Don't worry you'll do fine,"Ken assured her before following the other two to sit among the audience.

"Thanks,"Akane said.

"And now, let us give a warm welcome to Akane Tendo!"Akane knew that it was her cue to go up onto stage as soon as the club manager had announced her name.

'Smile Akane, don't worry at least this should be just national television, it's not like daddy or anyone back home will see it,'she thought.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey,Akane! Sorry but I forgot to mention that it wasn't just national television but international which means that the whole world would can watch you!"Alex rushed up to her saying.

"Not just n-national television but in-international?"Akane thought she was gonna faint as she repeated it.

"But don't worry they said that you were great!"Amber chirped.

"Yeah! You were fantastic!"Ken said congratulating her then looked concern when he noticed Akane's face turn a bit pale "Akane? Are you feeling okay?"

"Souka… I mean I see,"Akane mumbled.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile in Nerima,

"I'll get it,"Kasumi said as she got up to answer the phone.

"Kasumi? Turn to channel seventeen right now!"Kasumi immediately recognized the speaker to be Sayuri.

"Why?"Kasumi asked feeling curious.

"Just do it, please Kasumi there's something which I think all of you should see,"Kasumi, upon noticing the urgency in Sayuri's voice quickly agreed to do so.

"No way…"Kasumi was stunned as she realized what Sayuri was trying to say.

"Daddy! Mr. Saotome!"she called out beckoning them to rush towards the living room and stop their game of mahjong.

"It's… it's Akane!"Soun exclaimed as he pointed towards the television.

"What's the commotion?"Nabiki asked as she got back home from school.

"A-akane?"she gasped recognizing the girl on the television screen to be none other then her younger sister.

"We have to tell Ranma!"was written on a signboard which was held up by Genma, in panda form.

"What's going on? You guys look like you've seen-"Ranma stopped in mid-sentence and just stared at the screen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So basically Akane has moved to L.A and somehow got herself a job as a club singer,"Nabiki said going through details.

"That's roughly what was said,"Kasumi said softly then turned towards Ranma who had not said since seeing his ex on the screen.

"Ranma!"Soun finally said "Go to L.A! It's your duty as her fiancés."

"You mean ex- fiancés,"Ranma corrected him and for the first time spoke.

"It's still your duty to bring her back!"Soun said threateningly with that scary look on his face.

"But we don't have any money,"Nabiki added "Most definitely not enough to travel all the way to L.A,"

"Ring…ring…ring…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Back in the mansion,

"Maybe I should…I should call them,"Akane mummured to herself 'Afterall, I did promise them a phone call once I've settled down.' She walked out of her room onto the television room to see Ken.

"Ken,"

"Hm?"

"Can I please borrow the phone to make an over seas call?"she asked causing Ken to look surprised.

"Well sure,"

"I'm sorry, I know that it'll be costly but-"

"Don't mention it, it's okay,"Ken said flashing her his trademark smile.

"Thanks a lot, I owe you one!"

"No problem just don't make me be the first to sample some of your cooking anytime soon,"he joked which caused her to a sudden stop.

"Okay,"she said trying to fake a smile as she remembered how Ranma would sometimes say things like that.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ring…ring…ring…"

"Hello,"

Akane cringed as she recognized her eldest sister's voice.

"Onee-chan, it's…it's me,"Kasumi gasped as she heard those words.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A.N: Akane definitely won't be seeing Ranma anytime soon…… not gonna give out anymore spoilers though….lol gonna go study for my French exam now…… Sankyu to all of those who reviewed! Hopefully you guys won't have to wait another 6 months for the next update……lol


End file.
